


Day 15; Shunk

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Somnophilia, idk how to tag this, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 15.Prompt Chosen: Intercrural Sex.





	Day 15; Shunk

Shiro sleepily looked at his boyfriend. This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to Hunk stroking himself, his other hand in his mouth to muffle his soft moans. “Hey…” he laughed lightly as Hunk startled and looked at him in mild surprise, “I can help you if you want.”  
  
Hunk blinked before his brows furrowed. “Are you sure? You seem half asleep..” He didn’t want to do anything without Shiro’s permission. Masturbating halfway across the room was a bit different than having sex with his half-asleep boyfriend. Even if it was something they’d discussed before, he wanted to make sure.  
  
Shiro nodded. “Mmhmm.. Maybe just… you know… use my thighs or something. I’m not in the mood to be prepped but feeling your dick against me there sounds like a nice idea.” Getting his boyfriend off was always a pretty pleasurable experience, even when he himself didn’t get off, just knowing Hunk did… it was more than enough on some nights. “We talked about this before.. It’s okay, even if I fall asleep, you can keep going.”  
  
Hunk nodded and ran a hand through Shiro’s hair. “Okay, turn on your side for me then? I’ll spoon you.” He grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. Of course he’d put some on his cock and in between Shiro’s thighs. He didn’t want either of them hurt by this, and chaffing like that was _not_ very comfortable at all.  
  
He carefully lifted the blankets and settled himself behind Shiro, who seemed to be lightly dozing off again. He’d been given the okay, and they’d talked before about how it was absolutely okay to do things like this, but he was still just a little nervous. “I’m going to put some lube on your thighs, okay?” He smiled when Shiro gave him a nod and a ‘mmm’ sound in return. Yeah, he was on his way to falling back asleep..  
  
He spread some lube in between Shiro’s thighs, right below where the inner parts met his pelvis. He made sure to get some on the other’s balls and a bit on his cock as well, since he’d be rubbing against those areas. It was messy, and he’d definitely need to change the sheets, but he didn’t care. He lubed up his cock with a light moan. “I’m going to start, okay?” Another small noise of affirmation from Shiro.  
  
Hunk slowly slid his cock in between Shiro’s thighs, reveling in how warm the space was, how slick the lube made it. He used the arm that wasn’t supporting himself to keep Shiro where he was as he slowly started thrusting.  
  
His thrusts slowly increased in speed, the soft sounds Shiro was making spurring him on. He kissed the nape of Shiro’s neck and tightened his grip on his thigh. “You feel… so good…” he murmured against his skin.  
  
He pressed his lips against Shiro’s shoulder as he came, muffling the sounds against his skin. The hand that had held Shiro still up until this point wrapped around him in order to stroke the other’s, definitely hard, cock.  
  
After a moment Shiro came with a soft cry, and Hunk slowly pulled his cock out from between the other’s legs. He quietly got a few wipes so that he could at least clean Shiro off, a task he made quick and gentle work of. He settled back down beside him and smiled. It looked like Shiro had finally gotten back to a more restful sleep, and with his own eyelids heavy he was sure he was close behind him.


End file.
